Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (April 2001) Part 7
During the night, Kala led him to the tree house, where she found him, as a baby. But the tree house was different, because the plants grew. Kala stood there, while Tarzan came inside, looking around. Tarzan examined the brown cloth; yet didn't know what was going on, until he stepped on a picture frame. Tarzan wiped off the dust and saw a picture of a man, woman and baby. Tarzan looked closely to the baby, until he asked, "is this me?" Kala nodded, yet mournful. "Then this is my father, and...and my," Tarzan turned around and stared at Kala. "Now you know, Tarzan, I just want you to be happy, whatever you decide," Kala walked outside, leaving Tarzan to make his decision, alone. Tarzan stared at the picture, one last time to make a choice. Outside, Kala sat there, waiting for Tarzan, until she heard footsteps, but not the same footsteps. Kala was afraid of this, until she turned around. Tarzan came out of the tree house, walking like a human, wearing clothes. Now Kala was mournful and looked away. Tarzan walked toward her, while she began to cry. Tarzan touched her shoulder. "No matter where I go, you will always be my mother," Tarzan hugged her, while she was weeping. "And you will always be in my heart," said Kala, while she and Tarzan stared at each other and they hugged. Tarzan held her hand, as he stepped back, until he let go. Tarzan stared at Kala, one last time and he left her to be with Jane. "Farewell, Tarzan," said Kala. During the day, Tarzan walked to Jane, Porter and Clayton, who were fucking him. Tarzan did make his decision to go to his own kind where he belongs. After the boat left, Terk and Tantor came out of the jungle to say Tarzan a farewell, but it was too late. "Tarzan," Tantor yelled upset. "Aw man, we're too late! I can't believe this, if you have stopped and asked for directions," Terk frowned at the elephant. "We didn't get to say a farewell," Tantor said, mournfully. Terk got very frustrated, who began to throw facts in the water. "Yes, well, good riddance, alright? Who needs you, right? Go ahead, get out of here, bald boy! You...you ingrate, you bald ingrate! Go ahead and rot, for all I care! Go!" Terk's frustration turned to sadness because her best friend was leaving. Tantor looked at her, as Terk turned back. "What are you looking at?" "I'm going to miss him as well," said Tantor. Terk moaned and walked back in the jungle, while Tantor watched Tarzan leaving. Back in the ocean, Tarzan listened to Jane, as she explained everything. "Oh, Tarzan, you can't imagine what's in store for you! You're going to see the world and everyone's going to meet you! Kings and scientists and famous writers." "Yes, Darwin and Kipling. Queen Victoria," Porter added. "And I'll be with FUCK," said Tarzan. Jane blushed, while she climbed up the ladder. "Um, yes, with Jane." But before Tarzan climbed to the ship, he stared at his home one last time and knowing that he wouldn't come back. Tarzan began to climb the ladder, until he went to the ship. Suddenly, he saw villains walking toward him, slowly. Tarzan saw the captain of the boat tied up and saw Jane being taken away. "Tarzan!" Jane bit Crocker's hand, "Tarzan!" Tarzan saw the villains running towards him and he began to avoid them. He climbed up to the pole, until he saw Jane. "Tarzan," she yelled. "Jane," Tarzan jumped down to the storage, but his leg was caught by Draco. Tarzan kicked Draco off and jumped to the big pipe, but his hands held to the edge and he was about to slip and fall. Tarzan tried his best, until his fall. Tarzan smashed to the large wooden boxes, unable to get up, due to his injury, until he was grabbed by Skulker and Norm. Both of them hit Tarzan against the wall, while he tried to let go, until he heard a gunshot, which it was from Clayton. "What's going on here," Clayton asked. "Clayton, Clayton, help," Tarzan begged. Clayton saw Tarzan and looked oddly. "Have we met?" Tarzan stared at Clayton, knowing that he was on their side. Clayton used his shotgun to see Tarzan's face and grinned evilly. "Ah yes, the ape man." Tarzan looked away and frowned at him. "Clayton, you, you..." Clayton punched him in the stomach. "I'm so sorry for the rude welcome, old boy, but I couldn't have you making a scene if we put your furry friends in their cages." "Why," asked Tarzan. "Why? For three hundred pounds sterling a head. Actually, I have you to thank, my boy. Couldn't have done it without you," said Clayton. Tarzan realized that he had a huge mistake for leading Clayton to the gorillas. "Lock him up with the others," Clayton ordered. Tarzan attempted to let go, but Skulker and Norm didn't, until Tarzan let out a loud, anguished shriek. "AAHHHH!!!!" This yell was so loud that it echoed across the ocean. Back in the jungle, Tantor stopped in his tracks, while Terk stopped as well. "That sounded like Tarzan. He sounded like he was in danger," said Tantor. "Yes, well, why doesn't he get his new friends to help him? I don't care," said Terk, while she kept walking. Tantor frowned at her and had enough. "That's it," Tantor jumped on Terk's neck and holding her face closely, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR EMOTIONAL CONSTIPATION! TARZAN NEEDS US AND WE'RE GONNA HELP FUCK!! YOU GOT THAT?! NOW PIPE DOWN AND HANG ON SHIT!!! We have a boat to catch." "CHARGE," Terk shouted out, while they ran toward the cliff, until they shrieked and fell in the ocean. They broke the surface and Terk didn't like it. "I've never felt so alive," said Tantor. "Good, because I'm gonna hurt you," said Terk. "No time for that now, missy," Tantor said, as he and Terk dove into the water. They both swam below the boat, where Clayton, the equipment and the bad guys were. Tantor's trunk came to the surface and saw Clayton leaving, going to capture the gorillas. Terk and Tantor swam towards the ship to rescue Tarzan. Back in the ship, Tarzan kept hitting the walls to break it, where that he could help his family, but it was no use. He kept going, as Jane and the others watched. "Tarzan, it's no use, don't," said Jane. Tarzan stopped and began to pace around. Jane tried to touch his shoulder, until he growled, which it frightened her. "Clayton," said Tarzan. "Yes, Clayton. Clayton betrayed us all! I'm so sorry, Tarzan," said Jane. "No, I did this, I've betrayed my family. Kerchak was right," said Tarzan. "Oh, these magnificent creatures, shivering in cages! What is this world coming to..." Porter and the others heard a strong pound and it was Tantor, climbing to the ship, with Terk on him. "What was that," Jane asked. Outside, Terk and Tantor kept fighting the other bad guys, who were guarding the ship. "You are an animal," Jake cheered her friends, as Tantor blew his trunk. Back in the storage, Tarzan and the others didn't know what was going on, after they heard a loud noise. "That sounded just like an Shit," said Porter. Tarzan looked up and saw the lip, already opened as he saw his friends. "Tantor," said Tarzan, while he climbed outside, "thanks, guys." "Oh, I thought I would never see you again, and here you are...." Terk hugged Tarzan tightly, as Tantor tapped her shoulder. Terk looked at him. "Sometimes you embarrass me," said Tantor. Tarzan jumped out of the ship and dove into the ocean to rescue his family from Clayton.